


【女人香】Christmas Night（查理/法蘭克，一发完）

by beautywind



Category: Scent of a Woman (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind
Summary: 衍生作品：女人香/聞香識女人/Scent of a womanCP：查理導盲犬（？）x法蘭克中校/ Charlie Simms x Frank Slade艾爾帕西諾演的電影內，年下CP唯一有善終的，大概就是這部了吧？裡面有3張插圖，2張穿插文字，直排，閱讀順序從右至左漫畫、H插圖畫師：小樂插花畫師：六虎
Relationships: Charlie Simms & Frank Slade, Charlie Simms/Frank Slade
Kudos: 9





	【女人香】Christmas Night（查理/法蘭克，一发完）

法蘭克一人待在房內喝酒，這是個太過寒冷的聖誕夜，他吵鬧的姪女一家去南方渡假了，他頗有自知之明的表示要留下，他還記得姪女怎麼說的：「那個孩子又不在，沒人要照顧你啊，法蘭克叔叔，跟我們去吧？」

「誰說我需要人家看照才能過活？」法蘭克皺了皺眉，表示一切都會安好，何況還要面試新的看護太過麻煩，之前是要偷偷跑紐約一趟才同意姪女聘人，現在他只是要在家裡待上幾天，會有什麼問題？

蘿斯表示如果一直聘不到人，聖誕夜那天叔叔一定要跟他們走，北方實在太冷了，即使法蘭克叔叔沒有眼盲，她怎麼可能讓家人孤身一人度過聖誕節？

奇怪的是蘿斯過幾天之後就沒再提這件事，法蘭克一直以為自己贏了，終於可以落個清靜，沒有小東西在屋外騎著腳踏車亂叫，甚至連貓也不在，全世界就像剩下自己一樣，他又喝了一口傑克丹寧，這很好，這就是他要的，只是……有點安靜，有點冷。

法蘭克不自覺將披在身上的毛毯拉緊了一點。

「中校？我進來了。」完全超出預期的敲門聲響起，伴隨著是一道令法蘭克心安的聲音。

「查理？噢……那個小妮子。」法蘭克驚訝之餘立刻明白為何蘿斯會那麼乾脆就放下這件事，八成是跟這小子約好了，但他不是應該回家過聖誕了嗎？

查理表示今年他的父母也出遠門了，他並不想當個電燈泡，於是想問中校是否願意跟他過聖誕節。

人都到這了，還能說不嗎？何況自己之前確實邀過查理聖誕夜前夕來聚一聚，但沒有燉牛肉，至少沒有現成的。

於是他在查理的牽引下使用了主屋的廚房，他警告查理自己並非擅長做菜的人，聖誕夜大餐可是想都別想。

查理笑著表示他會做一點料理，兩人忙了一陣子後倒也弄出了像樣的晚餐。

也許是為了營造點氣氛，查理還點了蠟燭，不知是為了什麼事情緊張，火打了兩下居然都沒點著，還是中校替他點上的，查理整張臉都紅了，面對笑而不語的中校，他居然有點慶幸對方看不見自己的表情，否則肯定猜到他要幹嘛的。

「所以，你又有什麼心事了，奧勒崗男孩？」法蘭克給自己倒了杯傑克丹寧，他表示查理如果需要的話，冰箱還有啤酒。

他沒想過查理居然跟他討威士忌來喝，這一步未免也跳太大了吧？蘇打水少年。

急需壯膽的查理整張臉被苦辣的威士忌弄到皺成一團，但濃郁的木桶香在嘴裡散開，同時身體很快就暖了起來，比烤火還要有效。

中校勸對方再喝一杯，聖誕夜嘛，總是要做點不一樣的事。

「怎樣的事情都可以嗎？」查理的聲音聽起來澀澀的，像是被緊張掐住了咽喉，更充滿了豁出前不顧一切的決絕。

法蘭克笑了，還有什麼事情他沒碰過的？放馬過來吧！

「我喜歡您，中校。」

……嗯？

文手-[舞飛音](https://www.plurk.com/beautywind)  
後記：  
大家好，我是吸了好多艾爾帕西諾片子的舞飛音，補了一堆之後，還是覺得女人香這部電影評分最高，沒有人匆康小艾，只有對他不離不棄的小奶狗，嗷嗷嗷！這對年下太香了，可愛的小艾就是要由絕對忠誠的年下守護！那些背叛小艾的都去死吧！ 

  
漫畫、肉插圖畫師-[小樂](https://www.plurk.com/d00666)  
後記：  
大家好，我是一整個過年都被老音抓著看艾爾的電影的小樂，我感覺自己整個過年都好魔幻ＸＤ艾爾真的超級可愛的，但是為什麼他演的電影最後都會被人匆康啊！只有這部女人香的結局是好的嗚嗚嗚，而且還是很香的年下！拜託大家快去看這部吧！

  
插花畫師-[六虎](https://www.plurk.com/RuffianCat)  
後記：  
被盧到不行就只好跟著下海畫圖了，拜音姊所賜，這一對的圖莫名其妙就畫了一堆……只好下次約看片的時候裝死了。希望各位喜歡這份無料，我們有緣再見。


End file.
